Patent literature 1: JP 2007-174429A
Conventionally, a power line communication (PLC) system is known. In the power line communication system, a master communication device and a slave communication device are connected through a power wire and a ground wire, and information is transmitted from the slave communication device to the master communication device by a differential transmission. In this kind of the PLC system, the information is transmitted only in a single direction from the slave communication device to the master communication device.
The inventors of the present application have found the following.
In order to perform a full-duplex communication between a slave communication device and a master communication device, another communication line different from the power wire and the ground wire may be added to the communication system. A circuit size as a device may increase accompanied with an addition of another communication line. Patent literature 1 discloses a wiring system that performs a full-duplex communication by multiplexing signals.
A technology described in patent literature 1 is not applied to a power line communication system.